Get Back To Hogwarts
by gimmeachancetofly
Summary: Henry gets tickets to the end of the worldwide phenomenon, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part Two. Epicness ensues. Please read and review!


**A/N: Went to the midnight release of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part Two_ last night (this morning? XD) and after sleeping for a very long time, I thought WWHD? So I present to you, what Henry would do if he saw the greatest movie of all time...**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Next to Normal, and do you honestly think that if I owned Harry Potter it would be...over? :(**

* * *

><p>"HOLY SHIT!"<p>

Natalie had to hold her cell phone at arms length so Henry's yelling wouldn't damage her eardrums. **  
><strong>

"What is it, Henry?" she asked.

"I got us," Henry began, adding a dramatic pause for effect. "Tickets to the midnight release of Harry Potter!"

"The _midnight_ release?" Natalie repeated, her voice devoid of enthusiasm. "Of _Harry Potter_?"

"THIS IS THE END OF AN ERA, NAT!" he yelled. "AFTER IT ENDS I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'M GOING TO DO WITH MY LIFE!"

"Wow, thanks, I feel _so_ loved," she said, her caustic voice dripping with sarcasm.

"No, Nat! I didn't mean it like that!" Henry apologized, realizing what he said. "I just meant that I'm really excited and I really want you to go with me. I love you more than anything."

"More than Harry?" asked Natalie, a grin starting to form on her face.

"More than Harry," he replied. "And Hermione, and Ron, and Ginny, and Draco, and Dumbledore, and Snape, and Voldemort, and Fred, and George, and Neville, and McGonagall, and James, and Lily, and Sirius, and Remus, and Tonks, and Mrs. Weasley, and Mr. Wea-"

"Okay, I get it!"

* * *

><p><strong>JULY 14, 2011. 10:00 PM<strong>

Natalie rested her head against the car window. She was exhausted; she didn't know how she was going to stay up for the movie.

"Nat, please don't tell me you're gonna fall asleep," Henry said, taking one hand off the steering wheel to rest it on top of her hand.

"Does it really matter if I do or not? I mean, it's not like I'm gonna even know what's going on."

It was a good thing there was no one on the road, because Henry slammed on the brakes.

"_WHAT?_" he asked, looking incredulously at his girlfriend. "Y-you didn't read the books? Or even see any of the movies?"

Natalie just shook her head.

"Wow." Henry started driving again. "That's just...wow."

They continued to drive in silence until they reached the movie theater. As they walked through the doors, Henry felt as though he had walked right into Hogwarts. There were people dressed as students from every house (he himself was showing off his house pride with a Gryffindor scarf and tie), there were a few Voldemorts, and occasional Dumbledore, and even a Fat Lady.

"Oh. My. Wizard. God." He stood in the lobby of the theater, gaping at everything.

Natalie just shook her head; her boyfriend was _such_ a nerd.

* * *

><p><strong>JULY 14, 2011. 11:59 PM<strong>

"Holy shit! Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit this is so exciting!"

"God, Henry you're acting like a twelve year old girl at a Justin Bieber concert!"

That made Henry shut up, although in his mind he was chanting _'One more minute! One more minute!'_

* * *

><p><strong>JULY 15, 2011. 2:15 AM<strong>

Henry walked out of the theater before Natalie and made sure to wipe his eyes behind his 3D glasses so she wouldn't see that he had been crying.

"Oh my God!" Natalie ran over to Henry. "I'm so mad!"

"What? Why?" he asked, concerned. "Did you hate it?"

"What? No, I loved it! It was everything I'd hoped it be except that they cut out my _favorite_ part!"

"Y-your favorite part?" Henry asked, starting to catch on, a grin forming on his face.

"Yes! When Lupin bursts into Shell Cottage after Teddy's born and he's like 'it's a boy!' and he asks Harry to be the godfather! I loved that part!"

"So you loved that part in the book?" he asked, relishing in what he had discovered. "That part in the seventh book in the Harry Potter series?"

"Yes I already said I did why are yo-Oh." Natalie realized what Henry had realized. "Okay, so I read the books," she said, looking down at her feet, "So what?"

"You're a Harry Potter nerd!" he exclaimed, cupping her face with his hands. "My girlfriend, Natalie Goodman, is a Harry Potter nerd."

"Yeah," she replied, then kissed him. "I'm a Harry Potter nerd."

* * *

><p><strong>JULY 15, 2011. 2:37 AM<strong>

Henry walked Natalie up to her front door after he dropped her off at her house.

"You know," he said, leaning his forehead against hers, "I didn't think it was possible to love you any more than I already did. But I guess Dumbledore was right; love is the most powerful form of magic."

She blushed and kissed him again. "You should go, before your mom files a Missing Person Report."

She turned to walk inside but Henry grabbed her hand before she could.

"Wait, can I just ask one small favor of you?"

"Anything." She nodded.

"Will you be the Hermione to my Ron?"

Natalie just laughed and kissed him once more.

"I already am."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I need a boyfriend who likes Harry Potter...**

**So? Did you like it? More importantly, did you like the movie itself? Who's seen it? What were your favorite parts? Least favorite parts? Did you cry? Did you laugh? Did you cheer? Did you want to rip Daniel Radcliffe off the screen and lock him in your basement like the crazed fangirl you are? Well...maybe that last one's just me...XDDD**

**Also, I'll probably do a few more midnight release fic's in other fandoms that I am part of. There will definitely be a Klaine one for you Gleeks out there, and I think I might have a few ideas for a SaintJesus one for all you Idiots :)**

**Thanks for reading! REVIEW! ~8-)  
><strong>


End file.
